


Moody's Milkies

by Voyan



Category: Mismatch - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, Dating, F/F, Lactation Kink, Milk, Overfilled Breasts, Potion Mishap, Sex Work, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Janyce and Ririn have both just finished a heavy day of lusty labors at Pleasure Infusions on the ever romantic Reinaudine's Day, with Ririn having planned a little ~surprise~. Sadly for both of them, the surprise doesn't quite seem to go to plan.
Relationships: Janyce/Ririn, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Moody's Milkies

**Author's Note:**

> Mismatch as a setting and Ririn both belong to @Puptini on twitter!

Reinaudine’s Day at Pleasure Infusions was an… interesting day. In an era where polyamory and sexual exploration were quickly encroaching on mainstream, a sex parlor tended to have more traffic than you’d expect on a _~day of romanze~._ Out went the ideals of a romantic candle lit dinner, and in came the concepts of making new memories with raunchy and illicit activities!

This meant that on Reinaudine’s Day, Janyce Coille was waiting in the driver’s seat of her truck as her girlfriend finished up her last client. The tchurae girl, elven in nature and floral in heritage, idly tapped away at her phone intermittently, tucking a stray lock or two behind long pointed ears. In due time the passenger side door opened, and in went Ririn.  
  
They shared a moment of mutual confusion, broken first when Ririn tapped her forehead.  
  
“Where’re your flowers?”  
  
“Oh! Someone wanted ta do like, the **whooooooole** vine package with their polycule. Basically reserved my whole day fer em, took everything outta me! But I gave em the whole package, I can promise ya that.” Jan grinned, clearly proud of her accomplishments in vine-tentacling an entire quintet of people. “So wha’s up with the oversized hoodie!”  
  
“That’s a secret~ You’ll see when we get home,” Ririn replied quickly, flashing a smirk and a wink. Jan knew it was a wink from the posture, though most people would be forgiven for thinking it was just her eyepatch-clad lover blinking.  
  
“D’aww, I wanna know _noooooooow_. But fine, fine. Have your secrets~” Jan stuck just the green tip of her tongue out, earning a little snicker from her blue-haired love.  
  
On went the engine, and up went the radio. Given that work had fallen on a Friday, it was Jan’s turn to pick the station! Which meant they got treated to the soothing sounds of modern rock music. Days at PI usually involved a lot of socialization, talking, or just plain looking _nice._ Most days Jan was invigorated by the chance to be an extrovert while Ririn needed to recharge, which meant the little plant girl would talk her girlfriend’s ear off _merrily_ . But today they’d both ended up pretty beat, meaning only guitar riffs seduced their eardrums as they left the city limits and started the country roads home.  
  
Or it would’ve been, had Ririn not started to squeak. The first few times Jan thought she was hearing things, then maybe assumed she was trying to mutter along to the lyrics? Didn’t seem like the music she’d sing to, but diversifying was never out of the question! When Ririn outright mewled, head thrown down as she tried to hide it.  
  
“Riri… you good?”  
  
“Mmmmn _yes._ ” Ririn replied unconvincingly.  
  
“ _Ririn_ , are you _good._ ” Her girlfriend’s avoidance certainly didn’t help. The nymphette’s mind bounced around the possibilities, eyes wide and ears up.  
  
“You didn’t take anything with Bria’s in it, didja?”  
  
“No- _no_ , I promise. I know for a _fact_ I haven’t ingested anything with Bria’s Crest. That’s actually- kind of the problem.”  
  
“Okay, are there any _other_ potion reagents you might be allergic to?”  
  
“Nothing in this one.”  
  
“How do you _know_ ?”  
  
“Because I _made it_ , Janyce. They’re finally letting me modify their recipes!”  
  
“Wait- huh?”  
  
“Yes. It was going to be part of the surprise, but here we are.” Ririn put on a pout more brattish than angry. “Pleasure Infusions has _finally_ recognized my skill and is letting me self modify their concoctions for superior effectiveness. It only took 3 NDAs and the longest anti-theft contract ever written before they said yes, but they _did._ ”  
  
“Holy shit!” Jan beamed, bouncing in her seat. “I’m so proud of you- wait why does that relate to you whining.”  
  
“It’s- just-” Ririn gave the _most_ aggrieved sigh. “A _surprise._ But it’s related because I think it’s got something to do with the potion. I just can’t figure out _what._ ”  
  
“...Are you sure it’s good?”  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. It’s nothing a quick dose of Clarifier won’t fix if I need it.”  
  
Paranoia in full swing, Jan took a moment at a stop sign to pop the center console open, head ducking in to confirm the glistening white potion that’d nullify her symptoms if need be. With that in mind, the rest of the drive was… slightly less concerning. Ririn was still yelping basically at every bump, her arms hugging tight to the underside of her hoodie as they progressed. Between the meek sounds, she muttered to herself, clearly invoking the names of plants both recognizable and not in an attempt to solve this puzzle.  
  
Blessedly, their home wasn’t far. The mewling grew in volume, one particular pothole nearly making her howl with discomfort. But Jan remained silent. Let her sort it out herself. Gods did she want to ask more though. They’d hardly pulled into the drive before Jan leaped out of the car, overeager to get into the house and get this surprise _over with_ . It was enticing! Probably sexy! But also!! Worrisome!!  
  
“Where do you want me, babe!” She called back, not bothering to look at the woman stepping out of the car tenderly so as not to disturb her chest.  
  
“Err…” She shut the car door beside her, wincing as the full motion made her chest sway. “Playroom! I’ll be down there shortly!”  
  
‘Shortly’ was just a lie, honestly. Ririn made it into the house easily enough, remembering to shut the front door _gently_ this time. The stairs, however… **hooorgh.** Even the most delicate of steps threatened to land a little too firmly, make her surprisingly loose chest sway or throb with dull pain. Jan even had to peek around the entrance to make sure Ririn was still coming, biting her lip damn near hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep quiet.  
  
This was so… _humiliating!_ Something in _her_ potion was making this happen! This was _her_ failure, on some level! By the time she got down the stairs, she could feel the corners of her eyes prickling with angry, scowling tears. Tears that only seemed to hurt more when she saw how _concerned_ her girlfriend looked.  
  
“Fuck it.” The hooded coat was flung off without much fanfare, Ririn finally showing off her ‘surprise.’ Stirrup thigh highs hit Jan’s eyes first with their startlingly cute pink cowprint pattern, the smaller woman’s gaze drifting up ample thighs to eyeball a string bikini bottom in the same print! Ririn’s crossed arms bore matching sleeves, cinched to her middle finger by a golden ring and stopping midway up her upper arms.  
  
The piece de resistance of course was the squares of pink-splotched fabric, pink string running between their top and bottom edges to secure them across Ririn’s… heaving… tits.  
  
“ _Oh._ ”  
  
Oh indeed, Janyce! Ririn’s bust was always a comfortable C-cup, the four and a half foot nymph’s frame finding those modest tits just the peeeeeeerfect handful. Bouncy and perky in equal measure! Entirely unlike the swollen mounds before her. The skin of Ririn’s tits was obviously drawn taut, sagging only because of the sheer weight of the on-theme milk that was presumably inside them. They crested near the realms of the mythical D, a goal Ririn had always strived for and never quite achieved. Looks like she’d finally made it! In a sense? But based on her violently crimson face, it wasn’t in the way she wanted to be there.  
  
“Uh… okay. I’m seeing some… uh…”  
  
“Lactaurus. I made a Lactaurus potion at the behest of a client.”  
  
“Right! So you got those adorable ears.” Even as frustrated as she was, those couldn’t help but perk up at being called ‘adorable’ just slightly. “The sweet horns, the cute cow tail. Then. Mi….lk? Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So why is it like… that?”  
  
“ **I don’t know!!** ” Ririn practically screamed, her voice cracking with indignation. Jan had apparently asked the correct question to make Ririn crack like a dam, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I double checked, triple checked _every_ ingredient in my head! I only added _one_ thing to the fucking recipe, and I know that powdered fruit isn’t about to fuck up like _this!_ I thought about Bria’s Crest too! This shit originally had three whole fruits in it, did you know that? They expected these things to balloon to a fucking **G-cu-** ”  
  
Something clicked. Ririn’s expression went from indignant fury to the ballpark of shock.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“...Didja figure it out?”  
  
“Yes, actually.” The tears stuttered, though her face contorted again as it encroached on disgust. “I made. The _stupidest_ mistake. I possibly could.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, you didn’t let any Bria’s in!”  
  
“No, but I forgot to adjust the _simplest fucking value of milkroot._ ”  
  
Okay, now she was getting out of Jan’s wheelhouse slightly. Milkroot was… supposed to-

“The- the ground stems of milkroot are what promotes lactation. The original recipe called for enough milkroot to fill, as I mentioned, **G-cups** . Which means, without me reducing the amount, I’m still producing enough milk to _fill those!_ Stupid! Stupid!!!” Ririn stamped her foot, the spikes of ache that came each time her barely-constrainted tits bounced just adding insult to her ego’s injury.  
  
“Hey- hey! It’s yer first tiiiiime, you usually build from scratch!”  
  
“That’s all the more reason to have been more cautious! I should’ve _known_ , Janyce! Fuck- _fuck!_ Fuck, I’m-” She sobbed, head downcast and tail falling still. “Gods dammit, I’m sorry. I ruined this, it was supposed to be a fun night, we could play with my tits, you’d love it.”  
  
“Riri- _baaaaby_.” Jan stepped up slowly, using her height disadvantage to catch Ririn’s gaze with a delicate smile. “I dunno what you’re saying! It sounds like, to meeee~ That my poor little cow girlfriend has gotten oh so swollen up, and absolutely neeeeeeeeds me to help relieve her! Which I am _sooo_ happy to do~”  
  
A sniffle, a glimmer of hope that was quickly snuffed by a sharp glare to the side. “No, thanks to my idiocy, I’m producing far too much milk for you to actually drain me in any meaningful capacity. Let me just get the Clarifier-”  
  
“What about milkroot bloom?”  
  
“...Eh?”  
  
“Wait.” Jan blinked a few times, squinting. “You don’t know what milkroot’s flowers do?”  
  
“Obviously not, Jan.”  
  
The little flower girl practically beamed with excitement, squeezing her girlfriend’s hands with a grin. “No wonder yer so antsy! It’s a little home remedy, eating milkroot flowers will stop milk production! It’s the nectar mostly, but the whole flower can help! Ma used to munch them _allll_ the time when she had to not dribble in front of company.” A fact that could be taken as slight fact, considering Velida Coille was _prolifically_ good at being pregnant.  
  
“Sit down! Take deep breaths! I’m gonna go get some Milkroot from the garden, and we’ll play! Okay?”  
  
How did she do that? Ririn was already floating up from what was almost certainly a spiral, buoyed by the raw charisma and positivity of the little woman she called her lover.  
  
“...Okay.” A sniffle, then a slow step towards the bed. “I’ll. Try.”  
  
So she did. Janyce practically danced up the stairs and Ririn was left alone to take those breaths. Inhale… hold… exhale… Inhale. Hold. Exhale…  
  
The pain still spiked on deep breaths, the skin of her chest thankfully not swelling any further. It seemed she’d hit the upper limit of what the potion would make her produce, at least until drained. She figured she should pull her eyepatch off; they were home after all.  
  
When Jan returned, she was naked as the day she was born. Perky little Bs bounced in the air as her flaccid tendril of a cock swung between her legs, the green taper flailing almost comically while the rest of the black hid in her iconic coil of lesser vines. In her hand was a haphazardly plucked collective of pale white flowers, their petals drooping heavily in her grip. Fresh blooms, then.  
  
“So just.” Jan handed them over, Ririn taking them quietly. “Munch em down, and let’s get to it!”  
  
“...You’re positive?”  
  
“Ririn, I ain’t seen nothin else stop ma’s tits from ruining her tops but those exact flowers. Pinky promise!”  
  
Well. Alright. Ririn quietly crunched down the raw flowers, being reminded that eating flowers wasn’t very tasty!! Velida probably had them candied, or dried in some manner before doing this. While she chewed, Janyce slid gently into her lap. Somewhere, somehow, the little dryad had gotten her hands on a tissue and went right to dabbing away the tears drying on Ririn’s cheeks. Ririn didn’t deserve the level of care Jan was providing right now. Really didn’t.  
  
“Good?”  
  
Another sniffle, then a curt nod. All of them, eaten.  
  
“Then c’mere.”  
  
The tissue was discarded and Janyce sat a little more upright. Hands cradled Ririn’s dried cheeks, and lips made delicate contact. These kisses were light, but intimate. Conveying romantic intent far more than basic desire. Kisses to calm, kisses to comfort. Best part? They worked. Worries melted away as Ririn chose to reciprocate, running her palms over her girlfriend’s bare back as their lips met again and again. No tongue yet, just contact. Contact was all they needed.  
  
Like all good things, the kisses had to end. What grace that they ended with Janyce’s purring voice, a melody to Riri’s ears.  
  
“Alright babe… lie down. Lemme take care of you~”  
  
“Mmmh. If you insist.” Ririn smiled, doing as requested and laying back across the bed, arms draped loosely above herself. Jan slid to the side, ankle splitting Ririn’s thighs apart just in time for delicate fingers to ghost over her bikini bottoms. Teasing little strokes that came in time with the other hand yanking Ririn’s top off, exposing swollen and leaky milkers to the open air. Jan’s lips curled gently around a swollen nipple, giving a good hard _slurp_ just as her finger pressed into the hood of Ririn’s cli-  
  
“ **Mmmmhhhaaaahnn!~”**  
  
The sound that came out of the dark haired girl left both of them in shock, red finally finding purchase on her face again.  
  
“I- oh my god. Janyce, you cannot believe how good that felt.” Relief had mixed with pleasure in such overwhelming quantities that Ririn had damn near blacked out.  
  
“Do it again.”  
  
The next time Ririn moaned Janyce was prepared for the volume, even ready for her lover’s clawed hand to _grip_ the back of her head as Jan dutifully started to suckle on her teat. The flow of milk was… sweet! Prompting her to focus all in on that suction, trying to gulp down mouthfuls of pastel pink fluid until it clicked. Jan popped off with a giggle, barely pulling her head away an inch before Ririn’s iron grip held her down.  
  
“Strawberry! Cute!!”  
  
Well. At least Jan got to have one pleasant surprise today. Ririn could count that as a small victory. One that was well indulged in when the little minx dove to the other nipple, starting her nursing session anew! The little lass knew how to handle a nipple almost _too_ well, tongue latched to the underside of areola while her lips tugged up with heavy suckles, coaxing more and more jets of overpressurized milk to splatter against her inner cheeks. The relief was so clear across Ririn’s face as the strain actually lessened, attention to her nipples actually bringing pure pleasure each time Jan sucked.  
  
Not to say she neglected the rest of her girlfriend! Quite the opposite. Dextrous little fingers danced under the pastel spotted fabric to slip across Ririn’s now _sodden_ slit. No more foreplay needed! Just a solid set of fingers hooking into her quim and latching directly onto that tender patch of flesh. No playtime, no elegance! Just a good, **hard** fingering. The moans above her only redoubled, Ririn’s voice howling “ **FUCK** ” and “ **JANYCE** ” into open air. Thank god they lived alone, or her animalistic screeches might’ve concerned the neighbors!  
  
It felt like Jan had made record time when Ririn’s screaming reached a fever pitch, her throat catching as her hips jerked upwards.  
  
“Mrr-fuck- godgodgodgod _mrrrr_ .” A hand quickly slapped over Ririn’s mouth, the last modicum of her decency keeping her from… something? Well that wouldn’t do. Thumb reappeared against clit, Jan’s fingers working double time to crush and stimulate every inch of her lover’s tender nerves. “Nonono Jan- _hhgh-Jan-_ ”  
  
“ **Mrooooooooooooo!** ” Ririn exclaimed as she finally peaked, vision going white and hips slamfucking the air as heavy gouts of squirt started to pour from her pussy, soaking the bottoms of her bikini and Jan’s hand in equal measure. Every inch of her shuddered, the nervous connections between cunt and tits meaning that the pleasure they relayed back and forth resounded through the rest of her, sending tingles right down to the tips of her fingers. Pleasure that echoed louder and louder as Jan didn’t stop on either front, stimulation threatening to put her outright unconscious!  
  
“Shhh-top! Sthop! Stop!” Ririn’s brain managed to spit out when it made contact with her vocal cords. “Too much- _too much!_ ”  
  
“Ah-shit.” Jan yanked her fingers out and popped her head up, taking a knee to scan over her girlfriend’s frame with a hawk’s eye. Sweaty, shaking, but flush! Just a really good orgasm, then. Tits had even gone down a bit, yay! Everything between them remained still aside from Jan’s erected cock slithering against Riri’s hip obnoxiously, as sex organs were wont to do.  
  
“All good there, Lilybell?”  
  
“Mh-ghh. Mhm!” The exhausted girl managed, shakily tapping her chest again.  
  
“Just- this. Just this for a bit. Then- _hahhh_. I’ll do you?”  
  
The dryad glanced down, realizing that yeah, getting a little service _would_ be pretty nice.  
  
“Sure~ But really take that breather, okay? I can stay down here alllllll night~” Maybe not true, since her jaw would get sore eveeeeentually. But that wasn’t nearly as sexy.  
  
Jan lowered herself slowly, lips delicately curved around the pink dribbling teat. The suckles came gently now. She only sought to draw small streams of sweet sweet cream to her tongue, a thin sheen to soak into her taste buds.  
  
“Mmmh. Yeah… that’s better. Thank youuuu.” Ririn mused drowsily, trying to fight off unconsciousness.  
  
She failed, sadly. After so much ache, such sweet relief could only send her to sleepy city. But she’d get Janyce her due rewards soon enough… definitely soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Find more links and work at https://voyaneer.carrd.co/
> 
> You can find myself at https://twitter.com/voyaneer


End file.
